Pieces
by iheartShules
Summary: Regina is hurt over the display Robin shows Marian, while Robin feels caught between the mother to Roland and his love for Regina. Just a little angsty oneshot for Outlaw Queen. My first attempt at this show/ship! But it takes place mere minutes after the season 3 finale.


_**AN: This is my first attempt at writing Once Upon a Time! I didn't send this to my friend to proofread either, it was a spur of the moment type fic that I wasn't sure if I would post, and if you guys hate it, I'll tear it down and forget writing for this show/couple but I couldn't help it. Outlaw Queen has taken a hold of my heart, and the end of season 3 drop kicked my heart into the toilet. But I refuse to think that Regina will revert back to her old ways. She's come too far to do that!**_

_**Okay I'll shut up and let you guys read!**_

* * *

Her heart shattered. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the man she had fallen in love with, had learned to trust, and had shared her soul; hugging another woman. His wife Marian, the woman he would walk through hell to be with again, the one that died only now she was back amongst the living thanks to Emma.

Like mother like daughter. What did they just enjoy destroying her happiness? She didn't think she'd ever find another man she could love besides Daniel, never believed she could open herself up like that again. But she had with Robin, now it was gone, and she was alone….again.

She slowly swiveled on her heels, hurrying for the door, needing to run away from the pain. Needing to run away from the real need to revert to the Regina of old; to use dark magic to hurt because she was hurting, but she didn't want to be the Regina of old. She wanted to remain the person she had become. A better woman for her son Henry, for the man she was in love with, and for herself. That emptiness that had been inside her had been like a black hole…a void that no matter how much dark magic she used it would never fill it. Henry and Robin filled that void unlike any magic could ever, now Robin may be lost to her.

Regina thrust the door to the diner open, the ding was loud signifying to anyone that would care that someone was entering or leaving. Robin wouldn't. He was with his wife. With each new step away from the diner, the ache inside her grew alarmingly large that it was choking the breath out of her. The tears she fought so hard to keep in, slipped down her cheeks, and she stubbornly dashed them away refusing to let anyone see her hurt. Regina always promised herself to never let anyone see her cry, she clamped her teeth into her lower lip hard, to keep it from quivering.

She nearly ran into one of the dwarfs. "Out of my way," her tone was sharp. She hoped he wouldn't guess it was from despair rather than just frank dislike. He sneezed but said nothing which she was grateful for.

_Get away_, she had to get away from the pain it was soul crushing, and she wished for something she hadn't wished for in a long time, to not feel.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it, his wife, the mother to Roland was back somehow. His reaction had been automatic, he never believed he would ever see her again had given up hope that Roland would have his mother in his life, and yet the impossible was possible. He took a step back, pulling himself from Marian to catch his breath. Realization crashed upon him.

_Regina._

His eyes searched for her, he remembered a sound of the bell over the door ringing, but he had been so enveloped in Marian that he hadn't lifted his head to see who entered or left. When he couldn't find Regina, he knew it had been her. His heart leapt in his throat. God, he hurt her by throwing his arms around Marian, and hurting Regina wasn't anything he ever intended. His eyes strayed back to his wife, before going towards the door where Regina left, and suddenly he needed to sit down.

Robin sunk down into a chair nearest to him. What was he going to do? Marian was his wife was Roland's mother, while Regina was his...what?

"Robin, what's wrong?" Marian asked softly with tears in her eyes, Roland in her arms. "I've missed you and Roland so much." She breathed in their boy's scent.

"How….how, are you here?"

"I was set to be executed thanks to the Evil Queen, when this woman saved me." Marian pointed to Emma who had an intense look on her face, that he couldn't read, but at the moment he didn't even wish to try. He looked down at the cheap linoleum tabletop, swallowing hard. "The rest I don't know, I just know that I am back with the people I love; my son and my husband." She smiled as she laid a hand on his, bringing his gaze back up.

"The Evil Queen was going to execute you?" he whispered.

"She was going to have me killed for helping Snow White. She's a monster!"

"Marian that's enough,"

"No Robin, she held me in a cell-was going to have me executed just for helping Snow White…if that's not a monster I don't know what is!" Marian cuddled Roland close to her, he slowly stood up needing to go find Regina, and speak to her.

"I need to go."

"Where, Robin, I'm right here?"

"I know I know Marian I need to go speak to someone..." he trailed off not knowing how to explain himself, not knowing how to tell his wife he needed to speak with the very woman that was going to have her executed. Anger pooled tight in his belly, he was angry with Regina or past Regina for being the one to take his wife from him. But he was angrier with himself that even with learning it was Regina that took his wife from him, took Roland's mother from him, that he couldn't dispel the love he felt for her.

"Maybe you should go find this _someone_ another time." Emma tried.

"Ms. Swan I appreciate you bringing my Marian back to my son." He said touching her arm in sincere gratitude. "But I need to speak with her. Little John will you watch Roland and Marian until I get back?"

"Of course," he nodded and with that Robin turned around walking away, leaving Marian and Emma to look on; one was shocked while the other worried.

Robin exited the diner just as some dwarfs entered. Where would she go, would she go home to be alone? He searched and saw her walking down the sidewalk away from the diner. He tore off after her, running fast, not calling out her name not wishing her to just vanish in a purple puff of smoke. When he was almost upon her, he reached out.

He clamped a hand around her forearm just as he said "Regina," which came out a little winded.

"What are you doing here, Robin? I thought you were busy with your _wife_." He stepped in front of her, her dark eyes gave away nothing, but her tone did. She always hid behind her words, using them just as much as she used magic to get people to back off. "What do you want?"

"I want the truth."

"Alright, what truth is that?" she asked yanking her arm from his clasp. "How about this truth; that you are happy that your wife is alive, that you threw your arms around her and kissed her forehead, but minutes prior you were kissing me, how did I do for truth?" She asked using her pain as a shield.

"That's not fair, Regina, I reacted to seeing a woman I thought was dead standing in the diner very much alive. I'm sorry that it hurt you, I'm sorry truly I am." Robin grabbed her hand, her anger deflated. She looked away, blinking rapidly hating the burning at the backs of her eyes.

"What do you want, Robin?"

"Is it true you were going to have my Marian killed-back in the past?"

"I don't know I had many people killed." His eyes narrowed on her. Regina's chin was lifted in defiance, her dark depths shone bright as if she was working overtime to not show her emotions, so he looked down catching her fingers trembling. "I was the Evil Queen remember, you'll have to be more specific."

"Marian said you placed her in a dungeon where she was waiting to be executed for speaking on behalf of Snow White." Robin stated his eyes watchful. He saw her realize it was true, it was written on her face, before she masked it.

"I recall it now, yes, yes it was me."

"You were going to have Marian killed." Hearing her confirm what Marian said hurt. It hurt so badly. She was the reason he had suffered so greatly, she was the reason Roland had been without his mother.

"I didn't know who she was."

"So that justifies what you did or what you were going to do! You didn't bother to find out if she had a son, a husband, a family to go back to!"

"Back then, the old me, didn't care!" she shouted. "I didn't care if she had a family, a husband-a son. I was miserable and I didn't care who got hurt in my quest for vengeance!" She said seeing the pain in Robin's eyes. "But I care now." Her voice broke and she swallowed the lump in her throat determined to swallow her agony. "I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you, Robin." She whispered. "Go back to her, be happy with your wife and your family, leave me alone." She turned away from him.

She curled her hands into fists hating that her hands were shaking. She felt his hand wrap around her elbow, forcing her to turn, and their eyes met. His blue eyes searched her brown depths and he mumbled something she didn't quite understand before his lips descended down onto hers.

His soft lips were bruising in their intensity, she gasped in anguish as her mouth opened wide as his tight hold on her elbow fled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands cupped her cheeks, their bodies pressing against one another needing the warmth, the touch, and feeling that it aroused inside them. Regina poured as much as she could in her kiss, she felt him do the same. Their tongues met, tangled, and dueled for dominance. She felt fire cascade up her spine, just as she felt like she was going to get incinerated by her need for this man he tore his mouth from hers.

"Robin,"

"No…I need to go, I need to think. She's my wife, she's Roland's mother." He stepped back, eyes on anything but her. He turned to walk back the way he had come.

"What am I?" she asked brokenly, Robin halted but didn't turn to look at her. She was going to lose him too just as she had lost everyone else.

"The woman I love," and with that he walked away, without turning around to see the agony written in the lines on Regina's face as tears that she worked so desperately to keep hidden, began falling.

* * *

AN: Okay love it...hate it? I'm thinking I should stick to Person of Interest writing lol but I just couldn't help writing this. If you guys like it I might whip up something for a chapter two, but for now it's going to remain an angsty ending oneshot.

Well thank you for reading, sorry about any grammatical errors they are all mine since I didn't have Elaine read this for me since I wasn't sure I was going to even post it, anyways I appreciate the time you took to read it!


End file.
